


Budeš se mnou tancovat?

by Lnsk_Nlks



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Jealousy, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lnsk_Nlks/pseuds/Lnsk_Nlks
Summary: Doctor and Rose travel to the future. They arrive, just in time for the great celebration of the Liberation from the Solar System.Doctor jealous on Rose's new ,,boyfriend,,.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Budeš se mnou tancovat?

''Are you ready Rose?'' Doctor asked impatiently. He knows she wants to look her best, so he waiting.  
''I think I'm ready.''  
''Finally it's about ti...'' He lost his words as soon as he saw her. She looked gorgeous.  
In a tight black dress that extends to her ankles she looked great. Her hair was combed into an intricate bun.  
''How do I look?'' She asked.  
''Beautiful'' It's all he could say.  
She blushed slightly.  
''So we can go'' He said and offered her an arm.  
This was supposed to be a long night.  
\------------------------  
They arrievd at the door of the room, where the celebration took place.  
''Your names?'' asked the woman at the door.  
''I'm Doctor, and this is my date, Rose Tyler.''  
''Welcome and enjoy the celebration.'' Said woman.  
\-----------------------  
Rose and Doctor sat at one of the big tables and talking.  
''What do you think Rose?''  
''I...I don't know what to say.'' She laughed.  
''It doesn't matter. I answer for you. It's beautiful.''  
They both laughed.  
Suddenly someone appeared behind Rose's back. ''May I ask for a dance?'' asked a strange man.  
''I think you can ask.'' She smiled at him.  
''Rose wait.''  
''It's all right Doctor, we're just going to dance.''  
''So can we go?'' ask the man.  
''Yes''  
\----------------------  
''My name is Garlen.'' Introduced himself.  
''My name is Rose.''  
''It's nice to meet you Rose.''  
''You're a good dancer Garlen.''  
''Thank you, but I don't think.''  
She laughed ''that's nonsense.''  
\-----------------------  
Doctor observed them.  
I'm not jealous, why I should he sighed.  
Just go over there and ask, if she'll dance with you. Coaxing himself.  
He sighed again and rose from his chair and headed for Rose.  
\-----------------------  
''Rose...I..ahm..Are you going to dance with me?'' Finally asked Doctor.  
''Yes...well why not.''  
''Amh..So I guess goodbye and thank you.''Said goodbye Garlen.  
''So..May I beg?'' Doctor asked again and take her hand.  
\-----------------------  
They danced together for several hours.  
''I didn't know you have that kind of stamina'' She teased him.  
''There's a lot of things you don't know about me.'' He smiled at her.  
''Like what?''  
He didn't know how to tell her. God he didn't even know what he want going to say to her. He slowly began to lean towards her.  
''Doctor.'' she whispered.  
He leaned even closer until their lips touched.  
She opened her eyes in shock, but closed them again. It felt so good that she leaned over and kissed him back.  
This time it was he who opened his eyes. He was afraid Rose would run away from him, that she wouldn't like it, or that she'd leave and no longer want to be with him. But this did not happen. Instead, she kisses him back.  
He loses his head and kisses her harder. She tries to get her tongue into his mouth and he lets her.  
''I love you.'' He whispers on her lips.  
She's just going to drag on long enough to say ''I love you too.'', and she's kissing him again.  
\------------------------  
These were the best celebrations of Doctor's life.

**Author's Note:**

> I just like them.  
> This is my first fic. So I'd like you to leave a comment .


End file.
